


City Lights

by Color_craz



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not my main ship but they're great together I will admit that, Ships these two in a very Bi way because they are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_craz/pseuds/Color_craz
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	City Lights

Ellie and Henry drove along the bridge parallel to the bumbling, busy city that was close by. The street was empty since the clubs were not open tonight due to issues in the city’s subway lines. Ellie was leaning forward like she always did on her motorcycle and Henry leaned back, grabbing onto the seat as the two of them drove.

As Ellie drove, she couldn’t shake something off her mind, she wasn’t sure what it was but it was something for sure. The thing was on her mind ever since they got on to the motorcycle back at their place, she took a look back and looked at Henry’s hands, then her own on the motorcycle’s handlebars, and then pulled over the motorcycle on the side of the road.

“Henry, why are you sitting like that?” She wasn’t one to beat around the point  
Henry looked down at his hands before answering “Because I do?”  
“No no, you know that you can, uh, y’know” She gestures to her waist “Hold onto my waist right?”  
Henry looked up and down at Ellie before blushing and turning his head “Well I-, um, didn’t, didn’t want to.” Henry takes a breath “Didn’t want to make you uncomfortable” he mumbles  
Ellie chuckled a little before responding “Henry, we’re dating. I’ll be alright if you grab onto my waist when we ride together”  
“You sure?” Henry asked, putting his hands up by his sides  
“Yes” Ellie replied  
“Positive?”  
“Yes”  
Henry sighed before speaking “Okay, I’ll… Do that”  
“Henry you don’t have to, I’m just saying that you can” Ellie states to him.  
“I do, I do it’s just… a very intimate action” Henry sheepishly replies.  
“Well, I’ll get this thing back on the road” Ellie taps on the motorcycle “And you can grab onto my waist when you want to okay?”  
“Alright”

Ellie reves up the motorcycle and turns it back onto the road with Henry leaning back as he did before. This time looking at Ellie’s shoulders instead of the city’s lights. He moves his hands in front of him. Setting them down in front of him on the leather seat, still looking at Ellie's shoulders. His eyes trail down to her waist and sighs before scooting forward. Henry goes under her arms, which are fixed to the motorcycle’s handlebars, his arms wrapped around her waist as he comes forward. Henry’s chest was on Ellie’s back as they rode together on the bridge.

Ellie looks down at her waist and realizes Henry’s arms are there. She slows down the motorcycle as she sits up, leaning into Henry’s touch. Henry became flustered at this action, but not uncomfortable as he leans back. The two sit together as they ride on the bridge, in each other's embrace, it was quiet, calm, something the two master criminals didn’t get a lot in their lives. Before and after meeting each other they both only had moments to breathe before hopping into the next action-filled event of their lives, so the quiet hum of the motorcycle and the city lights were something new yet comforting. The two enjoyed the silence they shared as they drove, and then.

Ellie got an idea.

Ellie dropped back down to her hunched over position on the motorcycle, bringing a surprised Henry along with her. She put the motorcycle to a stop in the middle of the road before turning her head back.

“What’s going on?” Henry asked confused  
“I'm gonna floor it” Ellie answered, “You ready?”

Henry gave a noise of affirmation as Ellie turned back to turn the handlebars. The rubber wheel grinded against the asphalt road before screeching as the pair sped on the bridge. Henry affectionately was grabbing onto Ellie’s waist for dear life as she got off the bridge onto a turn. Henry leaned in like Ellie taught him when she leaned to make the turn but snuggled his head more as they made it. Ellie laughed a little because she knew Henry wouldn’t act so affectionate in a more action-packed scene, but since it was just the two of them it was alright to not be so gusty as they were in an actual fight. 

As the two drove off into the city, they knew they had each other no matter what life threw at them


End file.
